1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a content output apparatus, and a method and program of controlling an information processing apparatus by a content output apparatus, and more particularly, to an information processing system, a content output apparatus, and a method and program of controlling an information processing apparatus by a content output apparatus, which are advantageously applicable to, for example, a system including a disk drive and a personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a technique of using a disk drive as an audio data recording/playing back apparatus and also as a storage device of a personal computer or the like, it is known to control the operation mode thereof such that when the disk drive is connected to the personal computer, the disk drive is automatically set to operate as the audio data recording/playing back apparatus or as the storage device depending on whether a particular application is running on the personal computer (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-94815).